friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt of Mythrolhia: Epidode 2; The Hunt of Vengeance
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... The Hunt of Mythrolhia Episode 2 The Hunt of Vengeance ... At an inn secluded by the woods... A young adult bat pony walked in, the sound of idle chit chat hitting her ears. She usually only came here for two things: Supplies, and information. She had pale blue fur, a purple mane, and a pitch black hoodie. Not like the ones from the church of Lythia, but much darker, and no pointless design on it that would attract attention. A red unicorn stallion, with a yellow mane, wearing a dark brown trench coat, was lofting around the front desk. His cutie mark was of a rifle crossing unicorn horn. His name was Mercer. Mercer:" What can I do for you today my darling, Sapphire? Hire or buy?" Sapphire:" Buy. I need 12 fang bolts, and 3 stakes." Mercer:" Ooh. Gonna slay another vampony, darling? Want some garlic with that? How about some holy water? Or maybe you're looking for something else... someone else, perhaps?" Sapphire:" No, just the stakes, and the fang bolts." Mercer:" Fine, fine. I can take a hint. 4 bits for each stake, 2 for fang bolts. And you might want to check with Farn'gar about that crossbow. It's looking a little crooked." Sapphire:" Yeah, my last hunt didn't go as easy as I hoped, but I got him in the end." Mercer took the bits, and pulled out three wooden stakes. He then pulled out a bunch of pointy miniature daggers that were in the shape of metal fangs. Sapphire loaded one into one of her two crossbows, and placed the rest in a belt tied to her left hind leg. Sapphire:" Pleasure doing business." Mercer:" As always." Sapphire began to walk down a set of stairs leading to the basement, where a brown gryphon with an eye patch and a scar running through it, was hammering a sword on an anvil. Sapphire:" Farn'gar. I see your work conditions haven't improved." Farn'gar:" Tell me about it. Where's the housekeeper when you need her? I swear, why does my wife even hire her when she's never around to do her job?" Sapphire:" Right." Farn'gar:" Anyways, what'd ya need, lass?" Sapphire:" One of my crossbows is broken. I need it repaired for tonight." Farn'gar:" Tonight? Dear lass, I know you want to free your people from the vamponies, but I'm going to need a bit more time than that." Sapphire:" Fine. I'll come back tomorrow, but Ungthar has to die tonight. He's been treating his bat pony servants horribly, and somepony needs to send a message to those bloodsuckers." Farn'gar:" Aye. But I think yer getting a bit full o' yerself. That's gonna get ya killed one o' these days. Now, let's see about that crossbow." ... Skylar couldn't find Sylvia anywhere. She hadn't checked the basement because she afraid to look, but it was the last place to check. Upon reaching the basement, she saw it. A small skeleton of a pony, buried underneath a pile of wood. It frightened her that she would see it, and now she had. Skylar:" Sweet Celestia..." Her eyes began to tear up, and she sat down next to the skeleton. She cried there for a minute before Sylvia showed herself. Sylvia:" Times up! I'm right here! I win! Huh?" Sylvia saw Skylar crying beside the decayed body. Sylvia:" O-oh." Sylvia floated down next to her. Sylvia:" I-it's okay. I didn't mean to make you see it. I'm sorry." Skylar:" It must have really hurt. I'm so... SO sorry this happened to you." Sylvia:" But you didn't do this. It was a long time ago. You shouldn't be sorry for so ething you didn't do." Skylar:" I know, I just... I can't..." Skylar sniffed, and wiped her tears away. She then stood up, and began taking the wooden pieces out of the skeleton. Sylvia:" Wh-what are you doing?" Skylar:" Don't you want to be buried?" Sylvia:" You would do that for me?" Skylar:" Yes. But I can't do it outside, somepony might see me, and think I'm suspicious." Sylvia:" Well um... okay. Well... ther's a mining tunnel down here if you really want to. The soul is probably soft enough." Skylar:" Then we'll do it there. You stay here, and..." Sylvia:" Um..." Skylar:" What's the matter?" Sylvia:" I um... I want to come with you. I might bot be able to help, but..." Skylar:" You want to say goodbye." Sylvia nodded sadly. Skylar:" I get it. You'd have to let go of a part of yourself. Alright, you can come." ... Sapphire was hiding in a tree, just outside of Ungthar's mansion. She could see the dark blue stallion through a window, slapping a bat pony mare. He then left, and the bat pony went back to sweeping, like nothing had just happened. Sapphire had no remorse for vamponies, mostly because some enslave bat ponies. Most ponies take one look at them and think they are paid servants. Nopony actually knows that they are being enslaved by vamponies. But Sapphire knows. Her parents were slaves. Her aunt Carly escaped with her in hoof after she was given birth. Carly had dedicated her life to Sapphire since she was a filly, but Sapphire always caused so much trouble. Sapphire flew towards the window, and opened it slowly. Spooking the bat pony servant, who sighed with relief once she saw the dedicated vampony hunter. Servant:" I heard about you. Y-you're here to free us right?" Sapphire:" Shh. Yes, I am. But nopony can know I'm here." Servant:" Oh bless you, miss." Sapphire:" Thank me later. Just look busy." The servant went back to sweeping, and Sapphire creapt down a hallway. Two mercenaries had been guarding the entrance to her target's room. She loaded a fang bolt, and shot it at the hired guard on the left side of the door. Just as the other began to take notice, the bat pony leapt atop him, biting his neck before he could scream. She bit harder and harder, until his body fell limp. She wiped the blood off her muzzle in disqust. Sapphire:" Dang it, I hate when there blood tastes sour. Hows a girl supposed to enjoy her kill if it's inedible?" She looked towards the door. Sapphire:" Well, here's my target. I hope this vampony is more surprised then the last one." She then loaded a stake into her crossbow. It has been specifically modified for fang bolts and wooden stakes. Than, she kicked in the door, and saw a coffin lying in the middle of the room. Keeping her crossbow aimed at the coffin, she walked closer. She used one hoof to lift the top of the coffin with insane strength, and throw it to one side of the room. But there was no vampony. Ungthar:" Don't you know vamponies thrive during the night?" Sapphire turned to see the red vampony, whom had tackled her, causing her to land inside the coffin. Ungthar pulled out a crimson knife, and was about to stab her, but she grabbed his hoof and and kicked him in the face. Leaping out of the coffin, she gave him a big hoof punch to the chest. She then pulled out her own knife, and slashed at him, but he blocked it. He then disappeared using his insanely fast vampony speed, and ended up right behind her. She turned and stabbed him in the leg. Ungthar:" You do realize I don't feel pain." Sapphire:" I know." Sapphire swung her left hind hoof around, and kicked him. She picked up the crossbow, with the stake loaded into it, and shot it into his chest. Ungthar screamed. He then collapsed to the ground. Ungthar:" Y-you... cannot stop us. The empire will rise, on the night of the blood moon... guh." Ungthar died, and Sapphire still wasn't satified. So she killed the rest of his mercenaries, allowing the bat ponies to go free. The slave bat pony she talked to earlier walked up to her. Servant:" Th-thank you. We owe you a life debt." Sapphire:" You want to owe me a favor? Try standing up for yourselves. Don't let the scum of the Crimson Empire push you around." Servant:" O-oh. I-I'll try. Um... thank you." The servant then left, grateful to have had a hero like Sapphire. But Sapphire wasn't a hero, she was a rogue, and she knew it. The Dawn Ponies would never approve of her methods, but what choice did she have? ... The next day, Skylar was wandering aimlessly outside, trying to figure out what to do. She was sad to have the small filly's skeleton that way. But she was happy to help her let go of her old self. It was hard for Sylvia to watch herself be buried, it was like saying goodbye to... herself. Everypony in town seemed to be acting strange. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)